


Just a Heartbeat

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Slurs, Pining, and flustered Angel, angel is hopeless with feelings, at first, here it is, my 100th post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Alastor and Anthony have known each other since they were children. This adventure follows the times Angel realized he loved his best friend and the one time he acts on it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons! I'd like to thank you all for your great ideas and suggestions on what this, my 100th post would be! Thank you all so so so much! Each idea I received was amazing and really well thought out (can someone tell me where to get those plot bunnies please? Yeah my location is out of stock of well thought out ideas and only has half baked, fluffy, mushy, tiny angst in stock.) and I loved them all and wished I could do each one. The ideas that helped bring this story to be were from LanceyLove who suggested a “5+1” story (though theirs was about Al bonding with Nugs hope you don’t mind dear) and Unibou who suggested the idea of a human AU teenage relationship! Thank you both dears for leaving your amazing ideas and I hope you don’t mind me changing them a bit and combining them! As for the rest of you charming demons once again I thank you from the bottom of my heart for not only your suggestions but for reading, commenting and all the other fun stuff here! Without all of you I probably wouldn’t have reached 100 posts at all! And so now my dears without further adieu *hat tip* let the show begin!

Anthony Ragni and Alastor Laveau had grown up together in New York City. The Ragni’s were a well known mafia family feared and respected by most of the city. The Laveau’s had moved from New Orleans for reasons they never cared to discuss. The two families worked closely thanks to a friendship between the two patriarchs

Alastor was three years older than Anthony but from the minute the five year old boy with messy brown hair, fair mocha skin, and mossy brown eyes hidden by wire framed glasses was introduced to the barely walking two year old with nearly white hair, pale freckled skin, and mismatched blue and green eyes they were inseparable; everywhere Alastor went Anthony toddled after and Alastor always waited up for him with a bright smile. Henry Ragni and Thomas LaBlanc, Alastor’s father, weren't thrilled with the idea, the hope had been that Alastor would become fast friends with the oldest Ragni sibling Archie who was the same age. They were quickly hushed by their wives who cooed and fawned over the two boys happily.

Anthony was about ten when he began to realize girls, besides his twin sister, were boring and exhausting. Instead he found interest in trying to copy the girl’s and mirror their affections to the other boys in his class. Most of the time all it got him was a dirty uniform and maybe a broken lip or black eye; but there was one boy who always turned a little pink at Anthony’s actions and playfully laughed them off. Alastor may have been thirteen but being attached at the hip to the blonde through their childhood left him with a soft spot for the boy.

The first time Antony began to feel the fluttering in his chest was when he and Molly were walking home from school. Their way home passed the middle school where Archie and Alastor went to school so that way the four kids could walk together. Today however Archie had stayed home “sick”, Anthony knew better though he knew his older brother was helping their father with collections and clean up, leaving just Alastor waiting for them outside the school. As they neared Molly’s smile widened seeing the older boy and Anthony tried to suppress a blush as he took in how the brunette leaned on the chain link fence, one hand in the pocket of his black uniform pants while the other held open a book, his glasses caught the sunlight and made his mossy brown eyes shine almost red, and the late spring breeze gently ruffled his muddy brown hair.

“Tony? Ya okay? Hey yer turnin’ all red!”

Anthony blinked rapidly not even realizing he had stopped walking, leaving Molly a few steps ahead, and his sister turned to look at him with confusion followed by worry. Shaking his head Anthony tried to push down the blush.

“I’m fine, just got warm out is all.”

Molly didn’t look convinced but before she could comment further their attention was turned away.

“Ragni!”

The siblings turned to see a tall blonde boy approaching them, Anthony narrowed his eyes and moved so he was between Molly and the boy but it seemed that’s what the older boy wanted. The blonde grabbed the younger boy by the collar of his uniform leaning down to sneer in his face.

“My little brother says you’ve been puttin’ moves on him an’ his buddies.”

Molly gave a small whimper as her brother was grabbed but Anthony hid his own worry well, worst case he’d be walking home with a black eye and a handful of bruises. The younger blonde pretended to think before giving the older boy a smirk.

“Is that so? Huh didn’t know he was yer brother, ugly mug like yers ya look nothin’ like him!”

The older boy’s face began to turn red and his knuckles white.

“Knock it off ya little fuckin’ fag!”

Anthony crossed his arms with a slight hum before smirking more.

“Nah, I seen the way he blushed last week. I’ll stop when he’s man ‘nough ta not send his gorilla of a brother ta tell me off.”

The older boy’s eye twitched and his face was nearly purple in anger. Neither seen Alastor watching closely from the corner of his eye book forgotten.

“Why you fuckin’ little shit I’m gonna knock them freckles right offa yer face!”

Anthony finally cracked realizing he may have pushed back a bit too hard as the older blonde pulled his fist back ready to punch, this was gonna hurt. He squeezed his mismatched eyes shut as Molly cried out waiting for the impact that never came, instead there was a strangled yelp of pain as Anthony felt his shirt be dropped. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, they widened at once seeing Alastor had dropped his book and now had the older blonde held fast, one arm around his throat in a headlock while the other hand had twisted his arm behind his back painfully. Anthony felt his heart race at the bored expression the darker boy wore as the older blonde cursed and tried to get a proper breath.

“W-what the fuck Laveau?! M-mind yer own damn business!”

Alastor gave a sigh and tightened his holds making the blonde cry out.

“I’m afraid, my dear fellow, this is my business as you were about to strike my friend Anthony.”

Those brown eyes turned to him and in that moment Anthony swore his heart exploded.

“Are you alright Angel?”

Anthony nodded dumbstruck, there were only two people that called him Angel and they were his mother and Alastor. Alastor gave him a charming smile before it faded as he turned his attention back to his hostage.

“Since you’ve done little more than wrinkle his uniform I’ll let this be warning enough for you not to mess with my friends.”

A final squeeze and he released the boy letting him fall to his knees on the ground before going to Anthony using a gentle hand to tilt his head to each side double checking for any injury. The older blonde held his throat through a coughing fit as he watched the trio as Molly fussed over her brother and Alastor smiled going back where his book lay on the ground and picked it up.

“D-didn’t know you were a fag to Laveau an’ a fuckin’ perv, little freak is only ten.”

Alastor stood tall again with a heavy sigh as he handed Molly his book putting on a charming smile.

“You two get a head start, I have something I need to deal with and I will catch up when I’m finished.”

Anthony looked ready to protest but between that disarming smile and Molly pulling his hand he quickly found himself following his sister down the sidewalk, glancing over his shoulder as he heard loud screams and pleas from the school grounds. They were nearly home when Molly began to slow their pace.

“Hey Tony?”

The blonde turned back around to face his sister furrowing his brow as she stopped walking.

“Yeah Molls? You okay?”

His twin chewed her lip for a moment before meeting his eyes.

“Do ya like Al?”

Angel blinked a few times before a flush covered his cheeks. Did he? Did he really have a crush on his best friend? Seeing Molly was still waiting for an answer her chuckled putting on a coy smile. Before he could give her an answer she looked over his shoulder and gasped making him whirl around, his eyes widening.

“Al! Your uniform! What happened?!”

Anthony felt the urge to go back and shoot the older blonde as he took in Alastor’s wrinkled, untucked and bloodied shirt, the small trickle of blood seeping from his broken lip, his bruised knuckles, and the small crack in his glasses lens. The brunette caught up to them giving Molly that wolffish grin as he took his book back.

“Nothing at all my dear, I merely taught him a lesson in manners, thank you for taking my book.”

Molly nodded but Anthony moved closer taking the older boy’s chin in his hand and furrowing his brow.

“Yer bleedin’ Al.”

The brunette looked surprised for a moment before his lips formed a sniff smile.

“It’s alright Angel, just split skin it’ll stop soon.”

Anthony nodded letting his hand fall away as he mentally cursed himself for the overwhelming urge to kiss the blood away.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Anthony’s heart felt ready to beat out of his chest around Alastor was months later, during the heat of July just days before his and Molly’s birthday.

The Ragni family never did celebrations half way whether it was a wedding, a birthday or just a get together so it wasn’t a surprise to find the entire family and close friends gathered at the house that warm summer evening. Anthony was forced to wear a suit over the dress he’d become fond of in Molly’s closet but he kept the disappointment to himself as he and Molly were showered with birthday wishes from extended family and friends. After about an hour of smiling, thanking people, accepting the occasional gift, and small chit chat the blonde slipped away and found a quiet spot on the back porch of the house.

Taking a deep breath Anthony tugged at his tie, loosening it as he looked out over the large garden filled with flowers and herbs. The roses were in full bloom filling the cool breeze with their sweet smell, it instantly helped him relax as he closed his eyes.

“Running away from your own party so early Angel?”

The blonde jumped quickly whirling around before relaxing seeing Alastor walking onto the porch, two glasses in hand and a comforting smile on his lips. Anthony shrugged boredly, accepting the glass from his friend before looking back out at the garden.

“I don’t care fer crowds, specially when it’s family.”

Alastor nodded sympathetically, Anthony missed the way the older boy’s eyes trailed over him as he took a heavy drink from the glass. Alastor turned his eyes to the garden before his smile turned almost into a smirk hearing music begin drifting from inside, Anthony noticed and glanced over his shoulder rolling his eyes seeing Archie playing the piano like a show off; if he wanted to make a scene he’d run up to his room and break out his violin but his train of thought was derailed as a hand gently took his glass and set it on the railing.

“Al?”

The older boy gave him a charming smile that made his knees weak and held out his hand with a graceful bow.

“It would be a shame to let such perfect dancing music go to waste.”

Anthony tried to hide his blush but placed his hand into Alastor's, letting himself be led deeper into the garden until only the roses and a spotlight cast by the full moon surrounded them. As the dark haired boy guided him into position Anthony flushed more looking at their feet.

“I gotta warn ya Al, I’m shit at dancin’ so I can’t promise I won’t step on ya.”

Alastor gave a chuckle holding him a little closer.

“Practice makes perfect Angel, and I wouldn’t worry about my feet, you won’t be stepping on them.”

The blonde looked up and made the mistake of locking eyes with those hypnotizing brown eyes that were shining in the moonlight. Before he could even think of a response they were moving, Alastor leading them in a smooth waltz to the music drifting from the house. Any time Anthony’s gaze would begin to drift to his feet and his teeth found his lower lip Alastor would smile at him and brush a finger under his chin.

“Don’t watch your feet _Ange_ , you’re doing wonderfully.”

Anthony felt his breath catch and his heart begin to jackhammer against his ribs threatening to break past them and fly out of his chest, he really hoped in the back of his mind that Alastor couldn’t see how red his face was in the moonlight.

Their dance was cut short when the music stopped and was once again replaced with something from the record player. The back door opened and Molly stepped onto the porch quickly scanning the garden until she saw her twin.

“Come on Tony Mamma wants ta cut the cake!”

The blonde was both relieved and disappointed at the interruption but he put on a smile as Alastor slowly moved out of the dance hold but still offered his arm like a true gentleman; Anthony held his arm until they entered the house when they stood a respectable distance apart before the blonde was whisked away by his mother and placed in a chair at the table beside his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Me:** Once again what am I doing?
> 
>  **Angel:** Makin’ another mess?
> 
>  **Alastor:** Spinning an even more tangled yarn.
> 
>  **Me:** *sigh* Yep sounds right again. Here’s more of this my darling demons I hope you enjoy *hat tip*

It was just a sleepover...that’s all it was supposed to be but Anthony’s heart turned it into a marathon of testing will power and patience. Sure he was more than old enough to stay home alone while his brother and father were away on “business” but the house felt empty when Molly and their mother were spending the week with family out of the city, he’d been given the chance to go with them after lying to his father about not feeling well to avoid the business venture but he didn’t feel like dealing with younger cousins and someone had to keep an eye on Loona and Tex, who were kept in their large outdoor pen for the week since Alastor wasn’t fond of dogs. At 14 years old Anthony was well aware that sleepovers were childish but it’s been years since he and Alastor had done anything of the sort and he missed it.

Alastor had shown up with a bag containing enough things for the week and that charming smile of his. At 17 the older boy had begun to grow into his creole roots and heritage. His jaw was sharper like his smile, his skin had turned a little darker and was free of any blemishes from puberty, he was taller now standing over Anthony’s five foot six frame by at least a head, and his voice oh his voice had deepened just the right amount it made Anthony’s heart sprint. This week was going to be a real test of will power.

The first couple days went fairly easy, it was just like old times only now there were no adults around to yell at them to keep it down or go to bed before they got shot. Alastor easily entertained them by singing along to the radio and cracking jokes as they ate a meal Anthony cooked, they’d stay up far too late talking about anything and everything, things were going perfectly fine. Until they weren’t.

Anthony had already showered for the night and while the house had four bathrooms the pair figured sharing his would be easiest since they were already sharing his room. The blonde was in the process of drying his hair when he noticed he couldn’t find his pajama shirt, he looked around the room and without thinking opened the bathroom door.

“Hey Al have you seen m-“

Anthony’s words cut off as his heart stopped working for far too long before beating in over time, it was almost painful, at the sight he was met with. Alastor was standing outside of the shower with a towel around his hips while he used another to begin drying his own hair, his glasses were folded neatly on the counter atop his own pajamas, and water droplets still clung to his skin drawing Anthony’s eyes to each point. Anthony felt his face burn and could practically see his blush glowing from his cheeks as his mouth went dry, thankfully Alastor didn’t seem to notice him so it was easy to swiftly close the door and run to his sister’s bathroom, locking himself in as he sat on the edge of the tub squirming as the image remained burned in his mind. It wasn’t until years later the blonde would learn that Alastor had noticed him and watched him run away with a devilish smirk.

Anthony didn’t leave the bathroom until he was sure Alastor would be finished getting ready for bed, and his own little problem was dealt with. The rest of the week Anthony showered in his sister’s bathroom and made sure to leave bite marks in his pillow when the memory would pop into his head in the middle of the night. Alastor never told him that he would hear the muffled moans when he was supposedly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my darling demons! So I know this set seems a little odd and let me tell you there is a reason and that is the fact I have never done the 5+1 type of thing, I’m much more used to normal multi chapter set ups so I really hope these aren’t too disjointed and that you are still somewhat enjoying them even though they are fairly short and messy.


End file.
